dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Glass Maidens
Glass Maidens are the remains of women that Amelia turned to glass in her endless quest to find a Cinderella in order to revive her husband, Geppetto. Appearance and Mechanics The glass maidens look like glass statues of young women, usually in a shocked or horrified pose. For a long time, Ameila would invite prospective girls to a ball, then deliver her cursed ballgowns to them in the disguise of a kind old woman. If a girl was not Cinderella, she would turn to glass when the clock struck 12 at the ball. Many of the glass maidens were collected and kept in a garden of sorts within the Mirror World. History After the loss of her husband, Amelia became obsessed and determined with reviving him by use of the Soul Necklace and the pure soul of a Cinderella. As a result of the Magic Glass Wand being taken away from Amelia due to her corruption, Amelia had no way to find the next Cinderella. She installed a Cinderella detector inside her son, Pinocchio, to direct her to the general location of a Cinderella, then invited all of the girls in that area to a ball. Before the ball, she gifted each girl a cursed ballgown. Any girl wearing one of her gowns who was not Cinderella would turn to glass once the clock struck midnight. Amelia kept the glass maidens she made in the Mirror World, in a garden she called the Glass Wasteland. The maidens there illustrated just how long Amelia had spent searching for Cinderella, as the fashion styles worn by the maidens spanned a good deal of time. Eventually, the Fairytale Detective was called in to investigate the events occurring at Hilltop Mansion after three young women had reportedly been turned to glass at a ball there. These three maidens included Cyrilla Belloni, the step-sister of Katherine Belloni, who would turn out to be the Cinderella Amelia was searching for. Katherine was also turned to glass by Amelia when her soul was used to awaken the Puppet Master, the evil of Gappetto. She would later be saved by the Fairytale Detective, who returned her soul to her. Of all of the glass maidens, Cyrilla Belloni remained the only one not to be taken to the Mirror World. This meant that she was present in Hilltop Mansion when Amelia retreated there after being mortally wounded by the Puppet Master. As Amelia weakened, her magic began to evaporate, causing the cursed ballgowns in her laundry room to disappear entirely, and releasing Cyrilla from her cursed state as a glass maiden. The other glass maidens in the Glass Wasteland remained in their glass forms even after the passing of Amelia. It's unknown why Cyrilla was released from Amelia's magic while the other girls were not, but it likely has something to do with Cyrilla's location. Either Amelia used her magic to undo her curses but lacked the strength to undo the damage done elsewhere, or the magic present in the Mirror World and the Forbidden Grove kept Amelia's curses in place even after her own magic dissipated with her passing. A similar situation is seen in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star when Leda's wish to undo the damage of her Golden Touch is unable to restore victims outside of the Kingdom of Barsia. Trivia * The Glass Maidens' situation is nearly exactly like the Crooked Marionettes' story in the spin-off Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. ** They were all suspected of being something else; a Cinderella in Dark Parables and Cheryl's spirit in Cursery. ** Both villains used a magic object disguised as a pretty trinket; a gown and slippers from Amelia and a wedding ring from Blaise Morellus. ** If the maidens were not who the villains suspected they were, they would be cursed to take the form of an inanimate object; glass sculptures in Dark Parables and marionettes in Cursery. Gallery Cyrilla_turning_to_glass.jpg|Cyrilla Turns to Glass Cyrilla_glass_maiden.jpg|Cyrilla Turned to Glass Glass_maiden_1.jpg|The First Glass Maiden Seen by the Detective Glass_maiden_2.jpg|The Second Glass Maiden 716163-dark-parables-the-final-cinderella-windows-screenshot-another.jpg|The Second Glass Maiden Being Taken Cyrilla_in_mansion.jpg|The Third Glass Maiden, Cyrilla Belloni Cyrilla_glass_maiden2.jpg|Glass Cyrilla, Close Up Katherine_turns_to_glass.jpg|Katherine Turns to Glass Katherine_soul.jpg|Katherine as a Glass Maiden Mirror glass wasteland.jpg|Glass Maiden Wasteland in the Mirror Relm Close-up_of_first_and_second_glass_maidens.jpg|Close-up of the first and second glass maidens dp05-steam-card2.jpg|Steam Trading Card Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed People Category:Affiliations Category:Objects Category:Unknown Status Category:The Final Cinderella